


Baby Shark

by SassyFlamingo2



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Humor, Literature, Matsuoka Rin is a Tease, Police Officer Matsuoka Rin, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 21:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyFlamingo2/pseuds/SassyFlamingo2
Summary: Rin X Reader Modern AU





	Baby Shark

"Baby shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo! Baby shark, doo doo doo doo doo doo!"

"Oh, no. Not again." You moaned. The first opening strands of mind-numbing music filtered through the air, absorbing the clang of the dishes that you were washing and filling the air with the joyful singing of two extremely off-key voices.

"What's wrong?" The chattery voice of your best friend and favorite sister-in-law Gou asked.

"It's nothing. Just every time that Rin is off duty, he and (daughter's name) sing that baby shark song constantly. I love the both of them to pieces but that song is really getting on my nerves." You grumbled while balancing the phone on your shoulder and scrubbing vigorously at the red melamine plate in your hands with a sponge.   

Starting off as Gou's best friend in school, it wasn't long till you developed a crush on her older brother, which only increased in strength after Rin returned from Australia. Although it did take you by surprise when Rin revealed that he shared your affection. The budding relationship waited till you were both in college before blooming, the two of you becoming nearly inseparable. That devotion was severely tested when Rin transferred to the police academy and you decided to pursue a degree in (field of study). While attending your graduation, Rin surprised you by appearing in the audience and gave a whistle that screeched out over the thunderous applause when you stepped up to the podium and accepted your diploma. Your feet flew off that stage and into Rin's arms for a lingering kiss, after that was when he told you about how he had already taken a job as a new police officer back home in Iwatobi and produced a silver diamond ring from his pocket, Rin slid to one knee and proposed to your teary eyed self while you were already shouting yes before he even finished his speech. Alone together as newlyweds in a new apartment, it wasn't long before baby (d/n) made her arrival. 

"Aww, I bet their adorable! Do they do the little shark dance and everything?" Gou gushed.

"Yep, I videoed them a few weeks ago with my phone. I'll send it to you later. You'll love it."

"I'm sure, _and_ it will make great blackmail for the next time I need Rin to do something for me." A doorbell ding-donged in the background along with a scuffling sound that sounded suspiciously like Gou was searching in her closet for something. "Oops, Sosuke's here. We're going out for dinner tonight at that new french restaurant in the town center. Gotta go!"

"Have fun!" you called back but the phone beeped in your ear, signalling that she was already gone. Looks like Rin's patrol partner was going to be his new brother-in-law soon. Carefully maneuvering the now disconnected phone off your shoulder with a wet hand, you placed the phone on the counter while surveying the small mountain of dishes that awaited cleaning with a sigh. How could three people dirty so many dishes in one day? Letting off another sigh, you returned to your scrubbing activity with determination, not aware that the peppy music had stopped and the soft padding of feet were slowly creeping up behind you.  

"MOMMY SHARK, DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO! MOMMY SHARK, DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO! MOMMY SHARK!"

"Waaaah!" you squealed in shock, the plate you were holding sunk back into the soapy water with a large splash, soaking the entire front of your shirt.  

A high pitched set of childish giggles mixed with the deep baritone laugh behind your back. You quickly spun around and planted your hands on your hips with the most fearsome scowl on your face. Two pairs of ruby-red eyes met your gaze while smiling identical innocent shark-toothed grin. "What do you two thinking your doing?" You questioned with mock severity.

"We got you Mama! We got you!" (d/n) cheered with her right fist raised triumphantly in the air while her left fist was tightly fastened onto the fin of a ragged stuffed great white shark. With her long maroon hair hanging shaggily around her face, shining bright red eyes, and sharp shark-like teeth -- apparently the result of some genetic mutation from Rin's side of the family -- it was shocking how much five year old (d/n) looked like a miniature version of her father. Much to Rin's delight, she even shared his same sense of peculiar humor. For example, scaring her mother while she is washing dishes and causing her to completely soak her shirt.

"That's my fearsome little baby shark. She scared her Mama. Yes, she did." Rin cooed. Balancing (d/n) on his hip, he proceeded to dance around the room while humming the 'Baby Shark' tune, causing the little girl to squeal with laughter.

It took a few minutes before Rin noticed that you were standing there with your hands crossed over your chest and a slightly miffed expression before he stopped bouncing around. "Hey, baby. You okay? We didn't bother you, did we?"  

"No, it's fine. Just take (d/n) to bed while I finish these dishes." you sighed, turning back around to plunge your hands in the dishwater.  

"But Mama! You promised to read me a story!" (d/n) squealed. Wriggling wildly, she slid down from her fathers arms and tackled your legs in a crushing hug. Her little face turned upwards as the beginning of tears sparkled in her eyes. "I wanna story!"

"Go on and read (d/n) a story." Rin said, bumping you away from the sink with his hip and flashing you his signature sharky grin. "Besides, the quicker she goes to sleep, the quicker I can _help_ you with that shirt." His eyes dipped down to the wet material currently clinging to your chest.

"I don't think so, Officer Matsuoka." You said as you lifted (d/n) into your arms and started off to her bedroom. "You have to save your strength, you're going up against the Fire Department tomorrow as Captain of the Iwatobi Police Force's official football team." You casually threw over your shoulder as you sashayed down the hall. You let your hips sway side-to-side a bit because you knew he was watching, almost immediately the shattering of a wet dish against the floor was heard as it slipped from Rin's hands. 

~

"GO RIN!" You, (d/n), and Gou all cheered when Rin attempted to snatch the leather football out of the large hands of Makoto which resulted in the two men scuffling over custody of the ball. The shrill whistle of the short female referee paused the game as she marched onto the field and separated Rin and Makoto. Speaking quickly with the captains of both teams, a timeout was called by the Iwatobi Police as the players grouped up in a huddle. Directly next to your ear, Gou huffed out a large sigh of happiness when Sosuke gave a small wave and smile in the direction of where you all where sitting in the stands before going to join the rest of the officers in the huddle. 

"You two seem to be getting along well." you remarked casually, digging into the large pink tote bag at your feet and producing a fruit juice box which you handed to a thirsty but eager (d/n).  

"Yep! Sosuke really is a sweetheart. He's always so calm and put together, he never gets ruffled at anything." Gou giggled. "Oh, look! They're finished!"

The huddle broke up as the players returned to their assigned positions on the green grassy field. "Mama, look at Daddy!" (d/n) jabbed her finger into the air excitedly while she tugged insistingly at your shirtsleeve. Your gaze followed her outstretched finger to land on a slightly sweaty Rin running a hand straight back through his perspiration-dampened strands before smiling widely and waving at the two of you. 

"There's my favorite girls! Now pay attention! I'll show you a sight you've never seen before!" You faintly heard his deep voice yell as he jogged towards his spot. 

As soon as the referee's whistle announced the resumed status of the game, the two teams met in a resounding clash of bodies as they struggled for the all important ball. Finally, a maroon haired head appeared out of the fray and was streaking towards the firefighter's endzone to score. Another large bodied firefighter appeared out of the pile and gave chase to Rin. With the extreme speed of a shark, Rin sped across the field to the endzone, widening the gap between him and his opponent by ten yards. Twenty yards. It didn't even matter anymore because he had reached the endzone to score the winning touchdown. The Iwatobi Police Department won the game!

You lept to your feet and hoisted (d/n) onto your shoulders as the stands exploded into happy cheers and applause. The Policemen all gathered around Rin, congratulating him for scoring the touchdown while the Iwatobi firefighters shook their opponents hands in a demonstration of good sportsmanship. 

Once the thrill over the victory had died down, everyone began packing up their belongings and leaving. While you were stuffing (d/n)'s favorite snacks, juice boxes, and other items that you didn't remember packing into the depths of the tote bag, Gou was happily playing with (d/n)'s set of stuffed sharks that had somehow made an appearance and making the plushies dance to the Baby Shark song.

The mind-numbing music ended just as you slung the bag onto your shoulder. "(d/n), tell Aunt Gou thank you for playing with you and good bye. We have to go get your daddy and go home." 

The little maroon head bobbed affirmatively, "Okay, Mama." She slung her little arms around Gou's neck in a very impressive choke hold for a five year old. "I love you, Aunt Gou." her lips smacked messily against Gou's cheek in a wet kiss.

"Love you too, Kiddo." Gou hugged her niece before leaving the stands.

With (d/n)'s right hand firmly in yours and her left clutching one of the stuffed sharks, you exited the stands and started walked towards the field where some of the players still stood talking. One of those players happened to be Rin, standing there talking to Makoto and Sosuke while sipping heavily from a bottle of water. His back was turned and he seemed completely unaware that you two were approaching. A sneaky little thought crept into your brain, a scheme of revenge for that little prank last night was in the works.

"(d/n), do you want to surprise your daddy?" you leaned over and whispered to the wide eyed child who nodded eagerly as you explained your plan. "We'll have to _really_ quiet and sneak up on him, okay?"

"Okay Mama!" That scary little shark toothed grin appeared on her face as she whispered her confirmation.

The two of you padded silently across the grass, almost making it to Rin before Sosuke glanced questioningly at you. You motioned for his silence with one finger pressed to your lips and a wink. Sosuke, recognized the prank in progress, rejoined the conversation as if nothing had happened. Rin had just raised the water bottle up for another drink when you finally reached your target. You punched the button for the music to start playing on your phone in the same instant that you and (d/n) belted out, "DADDY SHARK, DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO! DADDY SHARK, DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO DOO!"

You thought Rin was dying.

His eyes bugged out while he tried to swallow what water had slipped down his throat, only to bend over double and start hacking the water back out of his lungs. Makoto's mother hen nature emerged as he started slapping Rin on the back while Sosuke just died laughing. Ren sputtered and coughed twice more before he was finished, red eyes streaming with tears glared at you balefully.

"We got you, Daddy! We got you good!" (d/n) squealed, running towards her father with open arms. Rin gladly swept his miniature image up for a hug and kiss before returning her to the ground so she could scamper off. While watching (d/n) proudly show Makoto and Sosuke her shark, you sauntered up to Rin's side with a sassy smile.

"Little shark attacks are always unexpected, aren't they?" You murmured softly, watching his eyes slide from your daughters form to glance down at you noncommittally.

"Hmph, I guess so. It's the big sharks you have to watch out for. They're _way_ more predictable." His muscled arm slid around your shoulders casually, his breath warming your cheek as he leaned in to speak directly into your ear. "In fact, I foresee a big shark attack tonight."     


**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the hair scene was inspired by this.[](https://www.deviantart.com/megumibara/art/Rin-Too-sexy-for-your-Everything-762640716)  (I just love that scene. [](https://www.deviantart.com/sweet-silence/art/giggle-59813717))   
> Hope you enjoy it. Also listed on my deviantart account happydoo2
> 
> Free! and all characters do not belong to me.  
> The idea belongs to me.  
> You belong to Rin.[](https://www.deviantart.com/jerikuto/art/Rin-Matsuoka-Victory-V1-416575642) 


End file.
